


Seeing Eye Orihara

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blindness, Can Be Read As Platonic TBH, Companionable Snark, Cute, Friendship, Glasses, High School, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Raira, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Shinra's glasses break at school one day, leaving him blind as a bat. Luckily, he has a friend there to (reluctantly) support him.





	Seeing Eye Orihara

“I always forget just how precious sight is until I break my glasses,” Shinra said with a dramatic sigh.

Unfortunately for him though, his woes didn’t seem to extract any sympathy from the blurry shape that was his friend, Izaya, seeing as the boy simply said, “Whatever. You deserve it for not bringing any eye contacts, just in case a scenario like this should happen.”

Shinra grimaced at the very thought of those torture devices. “Urgh, I think I’d rather stay blind than put one of those little suckers near my eye again.”

He couldn’t tell, but judging by Izaya’s exasperated tone, he could guess his friend had rolled his eyes, “You are such a baby. Why do I hang out with you again?”

“Those who do not suffer from eye problems themselves should not be judging those who do and telling them how to live their lives,” Shinra huffed, crossing his arms.

“Fair enough, I suppose,” Izaya said diplomatically, before reverting back to his exasperated tone by saying, “Now shut up, will you? I haven’t finished transferring my notes to your notebook yet. Ugh, remind me to kill Shizu-chan for essentially making me your babysitter.”

Shinra chuckled at that. Shizuo had kind of done that. This morning, as they were walking to school, Shinra had made a smartass joke of some sort, which cued Shizuo to threaten to punch him. To sell this point, Shizuo had jerked his fist forward towards Shinra’s face. He had meant to miss. Shizuo and him had done this song and dance before. Shizuo never actually hit him when he did that, he just wanted to see Shinra flinch.

But this time, Shizuo’s fist had come a little too close and Shinra’s reflexes were a tad too slow. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, he had been on the ground, his nose gushing thick globules of blood and his glasses shattered. 

Shizuo apologized profusely (all while Izaya jeered and called the blond a monster in the background), and Shinra had accepted the apologies. After all, it had been an accident and chances are, he probably deserved that punch for something or another. Plus, it could’ve been a lot worse. Given Shizuo’s strength, he could’ve broken Shinra’s nose and entire face, so quite frankly, he was lucky to escape with just broken glasses and a slightly aching nose.

However, his glasses being broken did cause a predicament, as without them, Shinra was blind as a bat. And he had a whole day of school he had to get through.

He knew he could’ve called Celty to pick him up, but he didn’t want to bother her and with exams inching nearer and nearer, he didn’t want to risk not going to class. 

So, he had to rely on the only friend he could in this scenario. Most would assume it would either be between Shizuo or Kadota, but that was not the case. Kadota didn’t even take notes, so that ruled him out, and while Shizuo could lead him around the halls, Shinra didn’t believe he would take any reliable notes, seeing as the blond was constantly having to copy off of Shinra’s.

So that only left one option: Izaya Orihara.

Most people would probably take their chances with Shizuo, either not wanting to talk to Izaya or assuming the kid would charge them heavily for said help. However, Shinra didn’t mind talking to Izaya and he also knew that Izaya wouldn’t do the latter. To him, at least.

For whatever reason, Izaya had a soft spot for him, and was willing to quite a bit for him, even some surprisingly tedious things. So when Shinra explained his scenario to Izaya, he had not been surprised when Izaya had groaned, “Fine. Don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

And from there, Izaya had guided him by the wrist through the halls and was now taking their lunch period to jot down his notes into Shinra’s notebooks.

Shinra felt a twinge of gratefulness towards the other boy, but he couldn’t help the easy joke that left his lips. “If you don’t like thinking of yourself as a babysitter, then I can call you my seeing eye dog.”

“Shinra?”

“Yes?”

“If you want to keep those useless eyes of yours, I recommend you never say anything of that like again.” 

“Point taken.”

“Good,” Izaya said, before closing the last notebook and saying, “Here. I’ll give you the rest after school.”

“Thanks Orihara-san.” Shinra said, gratefully taking the notebook back.

“Whatever.”

* * *

A few days later, he opened one of his notebooks. He had long since gotten a new pair of glasses and was preparing to review his notes. He was skimming through, when suddenly, he paused, spotting a note written in Izaya’s neat handwriting that definitely weren’t science-related. 

_‘Had you been anyone else, I would not have hesitated to make you trip or make you at least a little miserable. You have some kind of weird power over me or something, despite how annoying you are. Congratulations. But just know I intend to break whatever curse you put on me. - Orihara’_

Shinra smiled.

Oh Izaya...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had. Nothing much to say. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out so I can fix accordingly. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
